Tale of the Royal Guardian
by SingleRogue
Summary: From the world of Zero no Tsukaima (aka The familiar of Zero) after the series ended, a side character Tabitha (aka Charlotte), was left broken hearted, yet as a Queen of Gallia. Read what happens to her after she summons a Royal Guardian and how her life changes with it.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Another spring morning in Gallia has begun. Shining sun, with fresh, yet chilly air around a huge Gallia castle. Its many towers and outer walls with baffling amount of land more beautiful than many treasures found in this country. In the midst of the landscape and right next to the castle, there is a lake as smooth as a mirror, yet as deep as a sea. Its magnificent beauty brought out by the crisp morning. Many trees bowing onto the lake as if admiring their own near perfect reflections. With a magnificent flower garden near the lake which is there almost if only for complimenting the lake.

From one of the many windows there was a figure. The queen of Gallia itself: Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans gazing out of the window at the lake. Her round glasses and light blue hair which matched perfectly with her dark blue dress with purple trim. She was sitting on a soft, red chair in her big bedroom, which she liked because it was quiet there. A Perfect place for reading her books or thinking about what was, is or has not yet come. ''The lake is rarely as smooth and beautiful as today'' she thought to herself. Yet despite the calm look, she was troubled. Troubled by the fact that the assassination attempts that have happened in the last months have been quite troublesome. Even for a square class mage as herself, these attempts were no joke. Because of these attempts, her advisors also strongly insisted to try a new summoning spell, put together by the grand mages and numerous researchers. That spell was based on the familiar summoning spell thanks to which she summoned Sylphid in her school years. Yet, it was heavily modified and was supposed to summon a royal guardian. Alongside with the main modification, the summoned guardian was also granted same weapon handling and identification skills as Void mage familiars and resistance to magic. As a side modification the summoner and the guardian were also going to study and understand each other's native language as a part of the spell, due to the inconvenience proved by Louise Francoise's familiar Saito Hiraga previously.

There was a knock on the door, Charlotte turned around to see who it is. ''Come in!'' She responded to the person. Heavy wooden door opened and an elderly advisor stepped in. ''Great, some more research to go through, or something disturbing the summoning again?'' She thought. ''Everything is going according to plans milady, please be ready to summon in an half an hour.'' Told the advisor and left the room, closing the door behind him. Charlotte stood up and turned to the water bowl to wash her face and clear her mind. She still had thoughts about Saito, but that was never to come. She knew that more than enough. ''Sigh, let's get this over with then, it must happen sooner or later.'' Was her only thought. She readied herself and stepped out of the room. ''Heeey what took you so long? You know that I don't like waiting.'' Said Kirche. ''You know that I will help you with the summoning if something were to go wrong. I'm your best friend after all!'' They started walking down the corridor to get outside to the flower garden, where the summoning was supposed to take place. ''You know, professor Jean Colbert also insisted on coming, since he's greatly interested in the summoning, since he partially helped creating the spell.'' Mentioned Kirche. ''It's a first time someone has tried summoning a royal guardian after all.'' ''I suppose everybody is interested in this, it's a new spell, even if just a heavily modified old one.'' She replied. While they were talking, Kirche may as well have talked an entire novel, while Charlotte replied rarely, yet with sentences full of thought and spot on to the subject. Sylphid already waiting in the flower garden with few other researchers, professor Colbert, some advisors and couple security guards if something were to go wrong. The air still crisp and refreshing and lake still as smooth as a mirror, it was a perfect day to be down there in the flower garden. Even though most of the flowers were still not blooming, it was a beautiful spring morning, which had a soothing effect on the mood. ''Are you certain that the new summoning spell won't affect Sylphid? It still has aspects of the old familiar spell.'' Said Charlotte with a shadow of worrying tone in her voice. ''Certainly not!'' replied professor Colbert. ''Although You might get a little dizzy after confirming the contract, since The language part in the spell involves an information exchange telepathically in between you and the guardian.'' With her mind calm again, after getting confirmation that Sylphid won't be harmed, she nodded silently and began casting the summoning spell.

Back on earth, in a country called Estonia there was a 16 year old boy called Jack Alas, he was about 180cm tall and had brown hair, blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. He was preparing to go on a survival hike, in his full military gear. He had long planned on a full on military career, willing to participate in any way he could. He was wearing a standard Estonian military uniform as well as boots, gloves and a half facemask with black tinted goggles. ''Damn I look good'', he thought to himself when he looked into the mirror. ''I should go and get the helmet as well and prepare the backpack one last time.'' But something stopped him. A weird feeling, as if a calling for him. He did not know whether to answer it or not, but something weird was up with the mirror. It was black in the middle, with its edges turning to dark blue. He was afraid, but still felt the need to touch the mirror. As soon as his fingers touched the mirror, he felt an incredible force pulling him in. He could not resist it and was sucked in.

As the queen finished her summoning spell, a portal opened with a loud bang and lots of smoke. Charlotte was pulled back by her guards, ready to defend her from anything and everything that might threaten her. Every mage alongside with Sylphid was ready to react to anything, battle ready, watching the smoke as it started to clear. Slowly the smoke started to fade and they started to see a figure, dressed in some odd green clothes with a camo pattern. Jack thought to himself: ''What the fuck just happened, where am I?'' As he coughed because of the smoke, he saw a beautiful woman with blue hair, dressed in a dark blue dress with purple trim walking past the guards towards him. ''Remove your mask, so I can confirm the contract made between us and you shall become my royal guardian.'' Said the woman. Jack didn't understand anything, but pulled down the facemask to catch a breath and to ask a few questions of his own. ''My queen, one of the old parts left in the spell were the confirmation, which still has to be done by a kiss'' Said the advisor. ''I know, I've had a briefing on this before many times'' Said charlotte. With no warning, Charlotte held Jacks face still for a moment for a kiss in order to confirm the contract. Jack, stunned by the kiss pulled back and pulled up his facemask, with many confusing thoughts in his head he also started feeling dizzy. He felt weird all over his body as if it was tingling and he collapsed moments later. ''Carry him to a room next to the queens and let him rest while he recovers.'' Said professor Colbert, still with a worried look, thinking about what could happen next. ''I need to rest'' said Charlotte, also feeling dizzy and unable to stand up anymore, she also collapsed moments later. Everybody with a worried face, rushed to the queen. ''It seems that the language part in the spell was also too much for the queen.'' Said professor Colbert. ''They both need good rest to recover, don't disturb them until they've woken.'' He said as they started carrying both the queen and her guardian back into the castle with the levitation spell.


	2. Chapter 2: Amazement

Birds were chirping outside, it was annoying. Jack had a slight headache and didn't want to rise from bed. Suddenly he remembered the events from the day before. He rose from the bed as fast as he could and looked around him. It seemed weirder the more he looked around. Jack thought that at first the previous events could've been some sort of a weird dream, but looking around him he slowly realized that it's not the case. The room he was in seemed like some sort of medieval room, but kind of different. His room was nothing special, a window, one bed, a table with a chair and a nightstand. _Cosplay or some sort of a weird cult?_ He thought to himself as he began to notice elements suggesting magic. There was nothing else in particular, but Jack noticed that he was still in his own clothes eliminating any doubt in his mind that it could be a dream or something of sorts. He walked to the window and gazed outside. There was a large blue lake which seemed as smooth as a mirror and a flower garden, what seemed to be covered in dust for some reason. _That's where it happened? _ Thought Jack as he turned around, prepared to go outside his room to inspect his surroundings.

As soon as he opened the door he was stopped by two guards in metal armor while wielding spears. ''Milady is waiting for you, please follow me.'' Said one of the guards in a strange language. Jack understood what he said, but the words sounded weird to him as he realized that he hasn't heard that language before. While he was following the guard he noticed that he was indeed in a medieval sort of castle. Beautiful paintings and nicely arranged flowers decorating the corridors and occasionally a maid or a butler passed by. They stopped and the guard opened a door and asked Jack to go in.

Inside, Jack found himself in a big bedroom and against one of the back walls there was a woman with blue hair sitting on a chair and reading a book. ''Hello, could you please tell me what is this place and where am I?'' Asked Jack in his language. ''You're in Gallia, this is my Castle, my home. Might I ask you who are you, where you come from and why do you not bother to show your face even to the queen of Gallia?'' Said Charlotte as she looked at him. Jack quickly realized that he had completely forgotten that he was still wearing his black tinted goggles and his half face mask. ''I'm Jack Alas from Estonia, I'm sorry but I would prefer to keep my goggles and face mask for the time being. Yet I still don't know where I am, since Gallia was supposed to be a long time ago I believe. Are you referring that we are in Germany or something?'' _Could it be that he's from another world as well just like Saito?_ Thought Charlotte to herself. ''Come here and look over there'' Said Charlotte pointing outside the window at the two moons that were barely, yet visible well enough to see.

''I do believe that there's a possibility that you do not come from this world.'' She said. ''My god'' Said Jack, tempted to take his goggles off to see even more clearly, but instead he just stood there. Baffled by this new discovery Jack just stood there and couldn't say a single word in the beginning. ''I think it's time I also introduce myself properly. I'm Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans. I'm the Queen of Gallia and after a series of disturbing events I decided to use a summoning spell to call for a guardian and that's how I summoned you. Our contract was binded by the kiss and I believe you should now carry the Mark of The Guardian on your right hand.'' As she said that Jack took off his right hand glove and indeed there was a weird mark, as if it was a tatoo, but at the same time it was not. It resembled a series of symbols that Jack didn't understand and an eagle behind the symbols as if watching over them. ''We also can understand eachothers native language as i can see due to some of the modifications of the spell, but in order for other people besides me to understand you, you must speak our language.'' Jack, still baffled by the new he heard, walked over to the bed and sat down. Still watching his Mark of The Guardian in amazement. Even though he knew Charlotte couldn't see any other part of his face besides his hair and forehead he knew that his amazement was obvious.

''So could you tell me more about this contract wich we are bound by?'' Asked Jack in her language, to his surprise he found the correct words somehow, as if he had talked this new language all his life. ''By this contract you are bound to protect me, since i'm your new master and this contract is going to bind us untill death. I believe that you should've also gained the ability to instinctivelly use weapons with military purpose, yet most likely you will only have raw amplified strenght, so i'm going to appoint somebody to be responsible for your training.'' Said Charlotte. ''I suppose I will also have somebody to make you more royal clothes.'' She mentioned. ''With all due respect, but I'm willing to serve you, even though I barely even know you milady. Still i would prefer to keep my current gear so I would at the very least would not forget where i come from.'' Said Jack. ''Verywell, i'll have the guards escort you back to your room so you can think about this new world and contract.'' She said as she turned back to her book clearly stating that this conversation has ended. Jacks head was filled with questions, but he nodded and went back to his room to calm down and get used to this new information. _A new world huh? Will I regret being her guardian? She does look kind of cute I must admit, yet something in her eyes tells me that she's been through alot and lost alot._ With these thoughts and many more he spent his first day in deep thought and admired the view outside the window looking the sky as the evening closed in. _Verywell, all I can do at the moment is wait and see where it goes, yet I still do feel a strong need to protect her, wich seems like it's not just because of the contract. _He thought to himself._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Every day life

Jack woke up due to a knock on a door. ''Sir, you should ready yourself for breakfast and prepare to escort the queen soon.'' Said one of the two servants entering the room, while the other one put food on the table. ''Yes, I will be up shortly.'' answered Jack as the servants left the room. He went to the table and washed his face and started eating. It was nothing spectacular, just some porridge and bread with water to drink, yet Jack was grateful for that since he was really hungry. He cleaned his face before putting on the half face mask and goggles after wich he left his room. _**heh, this new language is going to take some getting used to.**_ he thought to himself while walking to Charlotte's room and standing next to the door, ready to escort her. _**It's improper to just go into her room, but i hope that she doesn't take too long.**_ Managed Jack think just before the door opened and Charlotte left the room. Jack followed her in a heartbeat, but was still interested about how well timed it was and what would happen next.

They entered a training field, where Charlotte talked to one of the trainers and pointed at Jack. ''You'll be training under his command for the time being untill he considers your skill high enough to defeat advanced opponents with no problem.'' said Charlotte. I've got to handle the recent reports, so I will leave you training here untill one of my servants relieves you.'' she said while going back into the castle. ''Since you'll be my student, and in the future, activelly defending our queen, then you'll recieve the most difficult training I can give you! While you train under my command you are to reffer to me as master Fuegen!'' said the trainer. ''Here, catch this! I'll see what you're capable of with your powers!'' said Fuegen while throwing Jack a hand and a half sword. _**What?! But i've never fought with a sword in my life!.**_ Thought Jack while catching the sword and preparing himself for a fight. Fuegen charged at Jack, wich seemed like time itself had slowed down while Jack watched Fuegens blade. The mark on his hand had started glowing and Jack instinctivelly deflected Fuegens strike. ''Good, i can see that you're better than a complete beginner!'' Said the trainer while preparing for a more careful and complicated attack. Jack tried to strike his left leg thinking It would be difficult for him to defend himself from. Fuegen saw the attack and swiftly jumped a step back and hit Jacks hand with the blunt side of his sword making him almost drop the sword. ''Your attacks are fast, but you're over posing them, wich makes it easy to predict and counter. You're also over swinging, wich makes it easier for me to counter attack and harder for you to deal with it!.'' Said fuegen as he attacked Jacks side. Jack barely managed to hit upwards to deflect the hit and tried to counter attack Fuegen by striking from above, wich Fuegen parried with ease. While Jack was bringing his sword back up, Fuegen made a quick leap forwards and pommel struck Jack's head. Jack felt as if he was struck by a hammer, while he saw stars and fell on the ground. ''Lets end the training for today.'' Said Fuegen. ''Your reflexes are good and moves are fast, but you're only fighting with you instincts. Your sword isn't the only weapon and its blade isn't the only way to attack. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings not only the enemy's blade.'' He said. ''However, i do commend you on lasting this long and managing to parry theese attacks, no beginner has yet managed to do it. Tomorrow we'll start practicing with wooden swords, where your powers won't matter and i'll teach you to fight with as much skill as you have talent with that mark!'' Said Fuegen while walking up to a table nearby and taking a swig from a water jug. ''Master Fuegen!'' Said Jack. ''Yes?'' ''I'll try my best to learn from you and maybe be on par with you one day!'' Said Jack. ''No! being on par with me isn't going to be enough! You're to become the most skilled warrior in this country in order to protect our queen and you better give it your best you god damn guardian!'' ''Sir Yes sir master Fuegen!'' Answered jack with full seriousness. _**While this was difficult, it's only going to get more difficult, so i have to do best to learn and protect her! **_He thought to himelf. ''Here, never leave with out it, it will save your lilfe someday and will help protect our queen!'' Said Fuegen while throwing the one and half hand sword with a belt to Jack. ''Thanks, master Fuegen!'' replied Jack as he put the sword on his waist.

''Sir, milady is waiting for you in the castle, please follow me.'' Said one of the servants sent for Jack. As they walked to the castle the servant explained: ''While milady respects your wish to keep your current gear and your face hidden as i can see. We would still apreciate if you would atleast in the higher company wear a bit more sophisticated clothing than that of your weird green pattern one.'' The servant opened a door, where there was a tailor with 2 of his students already waiting inside. ''We'll take your measurments and prepare a proper guardian uniform, while you may keep your facemask and goggles, we do insist that you wear the uniform atleast in formal enviorments.''Said the servant as he left the room. ''Fine, but i'll keep my current clothes incase i need them in the future'' Replied Jack before the door shut. Both students immediatelly started to take measurments and within moments, one of the royal bodyguard uniforms was brought, which Jack had to put on. The uniform was light blue with a dark blue trim and the coat was long enough to touch the knees. ''Do you have any personal requests that you would like to have on this uniform?'' Asked the tailor while adjusting the sleeves. ''Perhaps i could have my country's flag on the shoulder?'' Asked Jack. ''You mean Gallias flag? That's already there.'' replied the tailor. ''No, i mean the one's from the other world'' Replied Jack. ''Well, the nationality is on the shoulder and as long as you serve under our queen, that flag is going to remain the same. However we could arrange a personal emblem under that and call it the symbol of your house.'' Said the tailor. ''I suppose that would do the trick. How about a shield with a custom colour scheme?'' asked Jack. ''It shall be arranged, just leave your request here and we'll have a new coat prepared for you tomorrow. Now if you would please step through this door and escort the queen, her dress should be ready soon.'' Said the tailor as he opened a door across the room.

Charlotte was sitting on a chair while her servants were adjusting the dress on her. ''Milady will be taking formal requests and handling the nobles, you shall stand watch next to her as a formality, guardian.'' Said one of the secretaries when Jack walked into the room. in mere minutes the dress was adjusted and Charlotte stood up and headed towards the throne room through one of the doors while Jack was swiftly following her. ''Milady, against very skilled opponents i shouldn't be able to withstand them for long due to my lack of technicall sword training.'' Said Jack as they were walking. ''There shouldn't be a need for it before the parade, which is nearly 4 months away'' Replied Charlotte. ''Then milady, i'll do my best to be able to protect you from anything if there should be a need in the future!'' Said Jack with full seriousness while they both kept walking. As they made it into the throne room Charlotte sat onto the throne while Jack stood next to it. ''Duke Hendrik Hekate comes before you with an official request to allow more taxes to be collected from his lands.'' Said the herald as a big man with black and blue cape walked in the door. Jack looked at him without turning his head and waited while the Duke and Charlotte discussed the matter on hand. Charlotte ended up denying his request which made the Duke visibly angry for a split second, after which all emotion faded from his face. ''My queen, I also see that you have a new bodyguard with some fancy headgear on. You sure that he's not simply sleeping while standing still?'' said the duke as he threw a knife towards Jack at an incredible speed. Jack managed to deflect the knife with his sword thanks to staying alert. Charlotte didn't even flinch at the move, but it seemed to Jack that she was ready to take down the Duke herself if needed. ''Duke, while you may be angry and while it would be justified to test a new bodyguard, i would prefer if you would refrain from trying to hurt my subjects or i will not overlook this. Now leave, i've got other matters at hand'' Said Charlotte with a loud voice. ''Verywell my queen, have a long reign.'' Said Hekate while turning around and leaving the room. Jack holstered his sword and returned to his place next to Charlotte while thinking why the Duke got off so easy after that. Rest of the evening ended up being hours of formalities and simple changes which Jack wasn't too keen on listening to, but he remained alert through out the event. ''He's not going to get arrested?'' asked Jack as he was following Charlotte. ''Despite his lack of temper, he is very talented at leading and efficient in the country's infastructure. However he only listens to ones stronger than himself, and even then the argument can get heated if it doesn't tend to go his way. '' Said Charlotte as she was walking to her bedroom. ''You're free of your duties for today.'' She said as she went into her room. _**I suppose theese and evne more powerful are the people i'm going to have to end up dealing with.**_ Thought Jack to himself while walking to his room to call it a day and get some rest.


End file.
